Luna escarlata
by Sakura Aldana
Summary: [One Shot] "Siempre juntos. Esa era la frase que rondaba por aquel par de cabezas. A su corta edad, sabían lo que era la verdadera amistad. O eso creian." Espero que lo disfruten. El crédito de la imagen no es mía. [Terminado]
**Notas.**

 **Los personajes de Gakuen Alice pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana.**

 **One-shot: NatsumexMikan+Ruka**

 **Luna escarlata.**

 _Siempre juntos_

Esa era la frase que rondaba por aquel par de cabezas. A su corta edad, sabían lo que era la verdadera amistad.

O eso creían.

Desde niños, sus manos se habían entrelazado. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron años atrás, se percataron que estaban destinados a conocerse y más que nada a entenderse. Por que las diferencias entre ellos, no fueron obstáculo para comprenderse mutuamente, al contrario fue un incentivo para fortalecer aquella relación.

Por un lado, se encontraba un chico de mirada azulada y cabellos dorados, y por otro se hallaba un joven azabache de intensa mirada carmesí.

Pero… no me refiero a las diferencias físicas, sino a las posiciones sociales. Aquel rubio era visto como una celebridad, un ser que pronto heredaría un gran poder político, sí, aquel chico que respondía al nombre de Ruka, era el único heredero a la corona. Así que por obvias razones, estaba condenado a vivir al pie de la letra lo que sus padres y tutores le decían. La libertad había sido un gran sueño inalcanzable, por culpa de aquellos muros que rodeaban la gran edificación del castillo donde vivió toda su infancia.

Creció cumpliendo las expectativas de todos, ser un buen soberano era su meta, pero había algo que faltaba… el contacto con personas, los lazos con otros, cosa que no tuvo el privilegio de recibir.

Bueno, no hasta aquel día…

Aquel día cuando lo vio andar tranquilamente de la mano de su madre, quien enferma, tenía la intención de encargar a su hijo a unos parientes, sirvientes de aquel castillo. Siendo el niño aceptado, la madre marcho para una muerte segura. Probablemente esa era la razón por la cual el infante no platicaba con muchos, ni jugaba con los demás niños, hijos de otros sirvientes.

¿Pero cómo sabía Ruka de la seriedad de aquel niño?

Porque lo vigilaba, desde la distancia se atrevía a apreciar aquel cabello tan negro como la noche ser desordenado por el viento y esos ojos rojos como el rubí observar con detenimiento todo a su alrededor; en los cuales jamás hubo rastro de tristeza. Con suerte y gracias a la servidumbre, había descubierto el nombre de aquel chico.

—Natsume. —Susurraba cada que lo percibía a la distancia.

Pero nunca se atrevía acercarse y platicar con él, hasta un día, después de un mes de la llegada del pelinegro.

 **. . .**

Eran famosas las escapadas de Ruka para evitar sus clases, hay ocasiones en las que necesitamos un poco de soledad y eso mismo buscaba el joven príncipe con sus actos. Corría buscando un lugar donde esconderse ya que dentro de poco lo alcanzarían y lo regresarían. Pero algo lo salvo un fuerte agarre que lo halo hacia unos arbustos, permaneció en silencio hasta que sus perseguidores se alejaron del lugar.

—Gracias… —Susurro viendo directamente a los ojos a su salvador, se asombro al percibir aquel brillo rojizo en aquella persona.

—No es nada. —Contesto el chico quien se alejaba lentamente del lugar.

—Espera… me gustaría compensarte. —era una valiosa oportunidad para Ruka de hablarle al niño.

—Sólo deja de observarme… es molesto. —Volteo Natsume viendo con desprecio al rubio. Ruka se sorprendió, era la primera vez que alguien le hablaba así. Sonrió… comenzaba a agradarle aun mas ese azabache.

—Perdona, no volverá a pasar, sólo que siempre he querido hablarte. Pero… —Algo que caracterizaba a Ruka era la sinceridad y un gran nerviosismo cuando se emocionaba.

—Esta bien —Corto Natsume restándole importancia—. Puedes hablarme cuando necesites algo. —Cosa que varias veces se negaba el azabache, ya que él mismo necesitaba a alguien para apaciguar su soledad. Pero no lo admitiría.

Lo veía partir entre la gran cantidad de arboles que habían en ese inmenso jardín y antes de perderlo de vista, sus pies se movieron solos y su boca también.

— ¡Natsume! —Grito deteniendo nuevamente a su hasta ahora acompañante— Yo necesito algo… —susurro al ver que le prestaba atención. — Necesito un amigo…

Esas fueron las palabras que dieron inicio a la amistad que te contaba al principio del relato. Sus miradas se cruzaron… azul y rojo se prometieron juntos estar… y sus manos afianzaban la unión.

Claro que sus padres se opusieron a tan inconveniente amistad, pero por fin el rubio se atrevió a luchar.

¡¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando se trata de algo que quieres y aprecias?!

Amistad.

Un sentimiento fuerte, casi indestructible…

 _"Casi"_

 _ **. . .**_

Pronto Ruka llegaría a la edad adulta, por tal razón tenía que dar un gran paso: El compromiso.

Su prometida –hija de una honorable familia de un reino vecino–, era una castaña de mirada color miel, con una radiante sonrisa que alegra y cautiva a cualquiera… y a él lo cautivo.

Mikan… nombre de aquella doncella, fue su perdición.

Pero ese no era el problema, serian esposos al fin y al cabo. Lo malo era que no sólo lo cautivo él.

También a Natsume.

Y este fue correspondido.

¡¿Cómo lo supo?!

Bien, aquel brillo que reflejaba la mirada de ambos fue su respuesta. Natsume pocas veces mostraba sus emociones, pero cuando lo hacía eran sinceras y puras. Y su amor por Mikan era tan fuerte e inocente, que dejo impactado al príncipe.

Tenemos que recalcar que Ruka también sentía algo por aquella castaña, estaba embelesado por su belleza, pero al saber que Natsume sentía algo igual o más fuerte, un fuego en su interior lo invadía, quería a la castaña, pero también comenzaba a odiarla.

¿Por qué?

 _«Que con_ fuso _»_

Y esos sentimientos desorientados, fueron los que lo orientaron a pronunciar aquellas palabras, frente a ella, frente a él, frente a todos…

—Yo te amo Mikan… Cásate conmigo.

Como sirviente y acompañante del príncipe, Natsume tenía que estar presente en la fiesta de compromiso, aunque le dolieran y desgarrarán esas palabras. Y Mikan… ella tenía que aceptarlas, aun cuando sus deseos y añoranzas pertenecieran a otro, si, a aquel chico de hermosa mirada carmesí que en esos momentos los observaba con pena y dolor.

Tenía que admitir que dolió, dolió ver aquella tristeza en su mirada rojiza, cosa que nunca había percibido en su amigo. Ni aun cuando se supo la noticia de la muerte de su madre.

Pero él estaba ahí para consolar a Natsume, siempre estaría ahí para él.

 **. . .**

Él estaba consciente de que ambos se veían, tal vez pensaban que nadie sabía de su relación. ¡Qué equivocados estaban!

Por las noches Natsume acudía a su encuentro con la castaña, Mikan desde su llegada al reino se había vuelto una huésped más en aquel catillo hasta el día de su matrimonio. Platicaban y reían, pronto lo que fue un encuentro casual en el jardín trasero, se volvió una cita todas las noches.

¿Amor a primera vista?

Era la pregunta que atormentaba a Ruka, cuando los vio cambiar de las agradables pláticas a los besos y caricias. Una ira lo invadió, mas no supo qué hacer. Ellos eran felices y él los tenía a ambos.

O eso pensó.

—Debemos irnos. —Fueron firmes las palabras de Natsume. Faltaba poco para el matrimonio de la chica, ya no quedaba tiempo.

—Pero… ¿Y Ruka? No estoy segura. —Confeso Mikan con nerviosismo, no quería dañar al rubio, él jamás había tratado mal a la castaña.

—Si lo dices por sus supuestos sentimientos hacia a ti, no son verdaderos. —Recalco el pelinegro, algo muy dentro de él le decía que Ruka no fue sincero aquella noche del compromiso.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —Buena pregunta. ¿Por qué estaba tan seguro del engaño de Ruka?

—Eran mentiras —Contesto seguro—, Ruka no te ama, o mejor dicho, no tanto como yo.

—Dame media hora… estaré lista para entonces.

 **. . .**

Traición.

Lo habían traicionado, aun cuando él los dejo amarse, ambos se marcharían, lo dejarían…

« ¡No! ¡No me puede hacer esto!»

Camino sigilosamente rumbo a su habitación una vez que los enamorados se separaron. Llego a ella y tomo la pequeña daga que su padre le había regalado en su cumpleaños número 18, y salió con una tranquilidad impresionante.

Ya sabía qué hacer.

Como evitar quedarse solo nuevamente.

Toco la puerta tres veces. Espero paciente y con una sonrisa a que está fuera abierta.

Y así lo hizo.

— ¿Ruka?

Fue lo último que se escucho en aquella habitación.

Un sentimiento de tranquilidad lo invadió al sentir que aquel cuerpo ya no se movía, ya no respiraba, ni pulso tenia. El rojo había abandonado las mejillas y labios; y el brillo ya no se percibía en su mirada.

Observo sus manos cuando estas soltaron la daga y el líquido rojo que las cubría.

Rojo… un recuerdo lo invadió, aquel día cuando observo su mirada.

«Natsume»

—Pero… ¿Qué…? —Al escuchar su voz volteo por inercia, le dolió ver esa mirada llena tristeza y lagrimas recorrer aquel rostro cuando Natsume tomo con delicadeza el cuerpo inerte de la castaña entre sus brazos.

Pero eso era lo correcto. Aquella chica de mirada avellana los trato de separar y ahora sin ella todo regresaría a la normalidad. ¿No?

—Dijiste que la amabas…—Reclamo el azabache observando con detenimiento las manos de su amigo manchadas con la sangre de Mikan.

—No tanto como tú Natsume… —Contestó con burla.

«No tanto como a ti… »

«Ya nadie nos separará, nadie se interpondrá para que estemos juntos Natsume»

 **FIN**

 **[N/A]**

¡Hola!

Hace tiempo que no escribo y la verdad me siento genial haciéndolo nuevamente. Mmm ¿Qué les pareció? Les traigo una probadita de mi retorcida mente, nada mejor que regresar con una historia triste, mentira, sólo se me ocurrió de la nada.

Como siempre gracias por leer y me retiro por ahora. Cuídense.

Saludos.


End file.
